Kiba kun!
by Tyrannical
Summary: People always change, and so does Kiba. Nobody knows when exactly he became a player. Having a complicated relationship with Hinata is another story of his life. Warning! Contains Hyuugacest and MultiKiba.


This is my first fiction about Kiba. This is my most difficult fiction because I have to admit that I don't really enjoy his character on Naruto. But who knows I can write something from him? This is a two shots story, hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Also there are some words that don't belong to me as well. I retype them again from the translated manga for the plot wise so you'll understand the time background for this story. :D

* * *

The lonely one offers his hand too quickly to whomever he encounters.  
-Friedrich Nietszche-

* * *

He used to be a good friend to everyone. But ever since some incidents occurred, he is claimed to be the most notorious "friend" amongst Konoha Twelve.

Well, people always change…

Everyday when he wakes up in the morning, he sees himself in front of the mirror in his room and touches his red fang markings on his cheeks. He is seen very masculine along with thin slash of whiskers on his jaw.

Then he touches his canine teeth, some girls love them very much, and he's fond of them too. He realized that he has grown into a wilder man throughout the days.

After staring himself in the mirror, he opened his t-shirt and put it into the basket besides his bed. Later on, he kissed the sleeping girl in his pillows and woke her up.

"Well, well… So, it's morning already…" The brown haired girl said flirtatiously to him whilst rubbing her awkward face.

"It's time for you to go, Ten Ten-san…" he smiled after kissed her soft yellowish cheek.

"Ah, I hate to say that I really have to go, Kiba… Missions always look after me, it's just like I'm special or something that I have to fulfill this work for everyday…"

"You were special, of course..."

"I'm not special. I'm not Tsunade's apprentice… I'm just an ordinary ninja…" the girl said while hugging the blanket which covered her skin.

"Hey, listen… I know that you were jealous to Sakura, but being Tsunade's apprentice, in fact, doesn't make her more special whatsoever…"

"Except she has full access to Hokage's rooms, and became more popular in the village d' you mean?" she asked.

"Well, but she has bigger problem more than just being popular. She's the Hokage's apprentice but yet she cannot save her friends until now. Team Seven is the only team that has no permanent members. And I think a combination of an idiot genin, a mediocre medical chuunin, a missing nin yet a nominated international criminal, a pervert ex-ANBU with eccentric mask, an ANBU member who was an experiment of Orochimaru, and a totally messed up spy from ANBU Root were not ideal for most of us." Kiba smiled to Ten Ten.

She laughed at his saying. "Well, that totally made a big point for loving my life instead."

"Exactly…"

Ten Ten rose from the bed, and kissed him one more time. "Well… I think you were just being sweet-mouth as a one-timed lover…"

"Girls love sweet words don't they?"

"Ah, Kiba… I love to spend the night with you… I hope you don't mind if I might come again at the later time…" Ten Ten smiled.

"Are you kidding me? I won't mind at all, Babe…"

"Thanks… I gotta go, it's almost eight. Say thanks to your mom and sister for letting me stay in your room…"

"I don't think that's appropriate…" he chuckled before smiled once again to the older girl. After that Ten Ten jumped out through the opened window and left in just a few seconds.

"_That's just it..." _He sighed.

It happens to him every time. He never felt something special to whoever he has sexed. Every girl just felt similar.

Ten Ten is not the first—that's obvious. He had his first with an ordinary girl whom he had known from academy. Her name is Shion. She's extremely beautiful but she secretly left him to become a priestess in another country.

Afterwards that incident he has done more girls surprisingly as the time changed him into a manlier man. He might not as popular or beautiful as Neji Hyuga the womanizer, but every girl knows that he's hotter in his own way.

"Well, so you also played with Ten Ten-san, huh?" Shino suddenly came into his room, and asked annoyingly from the opened door.

"Hmm, is that a sin? I mean… she's the one who wish for it…" the other boy replied casually.

"There you go… I don't blame you at all, Kiba. But beware about STDs or venereal disease. That'll be awkward for our missions if one of the members is infected—"

"That's it. That's it… I get it, Shino. Don't worry about me. I know what I've done. We're not kids anymore, remember?" he cut his words for frightening with the sexual disease problem.

"Well, I think we can't refuse a fact that every team has its own pimp. Who would you like to be—eh? Sasuke Uchiha? Neji Hyuga? Shikamaru? Gaara? Every one of them has already done at least five or something?"

"None of them to be exact… alright, if there's nothing else you want to talk to me, can I please to take a bath first?"

"Who say that there's nothing else I want to talk to you? Shikamaru said to me this early morning that he has some information about Sasuke Uchiha and Raikage. It seems like our village will get in a big trouble."

"Another works of Sasuke Uchiha—eh? Everything involved him is a BIG thing..."

"I think we've already tired of Sasuke, but this is more about Shikamaru. Come on, this was not the first time he made an effort for finding Sasuke, and neither you, Kiba. You surely don't want to upset him, right? He's a smart guy, and he's the one who truly knows about what he's doing by collecting us…" Shino said in a more serious tone.

"Right away, Sire…" Kiba answered mockingly.

* * *

"_Well… another shallow heart… this obviously didn't happen once… but it's not like you haven't met other boys, Ino…" _he kept telling himself about that while seeing Ino crying just next to Chouji and Ten Ten.

Kiba positioned himself on the top of Akamaru instead of trying to cure Ino's "illogical" sadness. After figured out that Sasuke is officially recognized as international criminal, Ino suddenly cried. Sasuke was seen had no way back to become a fine ninja like yesterdays as well as he didn't have intention to return to Konoha, so it also seems that Konoha has no other option but let Sasuke to be killed.

"_Tch… Who was Sasuke Uchiha to her anyway? She had never had a chance to close to him, or even get his attention. When will this stupid childhood crush end?"_

"Ooh… Ooh…" Ino cried.

"Ino…" Chouji tried to calm his teammate. He put his right hand in her shoulder, and caressed her soft.

"_And yet there's still a man who's standing by her, and hoping for the time when his secret love finally awakened from her silly little dream of an Uchiha boy…" _

"Ooh… Ooh…" her crying still the same.

That's it for him. Stop the annoying childhood crush already. He cannot take her crying anymore.

"Quit crying, Ino!" Kiba shouted at his old friend.

"Kiba! Don't talk to her like that! Ino is—" Ten Ten tried to defend her.

"What else can we do!? It's not like it was before!" he replied.

"Are you sure? If Ino's like this… Sakura and Naruto will…" Shino tried to give a thought.

"Let Shikamaru deal with it. He'll be able to explain… Besides, he failed his first duty as a team leader… He must feel some responsibility… That's why he offered to go to talk to them." Neji said.

"_Yeah, that kind of story as well… Shikamaru always discusses about his failure for taking Sasuke back to Konoha. And that happened as well as Naruto. Everyone never stop hoping for his return." _Kiba sighed to himself.

"So, where's Shikamaru now?" Kiba asked to his friends.

"Shikamaru is trying to tell Sakura-chan… I can't imagine what kind of look she would give to him when she heard about our plan to Sasuke…" Lee answered softly.

_Lee is very concern about Sakura's feeling, but yet again, neither Sakura nor Ino, those girls never realize the true and realistic feeling toward themselves. Just when these girls quit thinking about Sasuke-kun? _

"So, the rest of us will stay and wait for his next command, right?" Kiba asked.

"That's the only thing we could do, Kiba. Just, be patient." Neji answered.

"Fine, I'll leave for a moment… Akamaru, we're leaving…" Kiba said to his big dog. Akamaru followed his master before Hinata ran after them, and called her teammate.

"W-wait, Kiba-kun…" she called.

Kiba turned to her. "What's wrong Hinata?"

"I-I… just think that… you might need fellow… I-I mean… this isn't a comfortable atmosphere… and I…"

"I got Akamaru with me already…" Kiba cut her words while walking into the bushes.

"Well… I mean… someone to talk to y-you…" 

Kiba sighed before flicked his finger giving a sign as Hinata may accompany him. Hinata smiled and walked with him into the forest. After they walked a bit farther from their friends, Kiba started to ask Hinata.

"Is it okay for us to take a walk like this? Neji will find you if we go farther…"

"That'll be okay, Kiba-kun… I've asked permission from him…"

"That won't be enough for him… He will follow us as his Byakugan cannot detect your position anymore. I cannot let you stay with me any longer."

"Well… H-he was just overprotective sometimes… b-but this doesn't matter..." Hinata moved closer to her best friend as he threw a stick and let Akamaru went to chase it into the deep forest.

Kiba looked at the girl who's laying her head to his shoulder by now. She folded her arms to his.

"_Damnit! I always cannot resist her for doing this to me…"_ Kiba talked to himself.

"I-I've… never thought that Ino would react like that, Kiba-kun… It w-was… v-very s-sad… to get over something that you really love…" Hinata started to talk.

Kiba sighed. "Hinata, I've told you already—"

"B-but this isn't easy as you've seen!" Hinata finally shouted.

For seconds Kiba kept staring at his long-timed teammate, and going speechless for seeing her shouting like that.

_Whoa… She finally spoke what's on her mind. This's just… unusual for a girl like her… _

"I-I… I'm s-so… sorry, Kiba-kun… that was just came out of me..."

"That's okay, Hinata! Hey… it doesn't matter to speak what's on your mind… that's fine…"

"B-but… I shouted at you…"

Kiba laughed while caressing his hand on her silky hair. "It's fine… really… just now I realized that… you really love him…"

Hinata turned red as she heard the word: _him. _Kiba smiled as he saw his teammate blushing. "Well, Naruto is a great person, moreover after beating Pain… but let me tell you, Hinata… after everything that you've given to him in the battle… I didn't see anything from him… I meant… I didn't think that he will—"

"It is okay, Kiba… I-I've already think about that recently… but, just like Sakura—the girl that he has been in love for years, s-she loved Sasuke-san so much… a-and she won't get over him… until now… a-and so did Ino…"

"But that were just more like an infatuation than love, Hinata… I didn't think you'll fit to position yourself to them… I mean… It's inappropriate…"

"D-do you think so, Kiba-kun…?" Hinata asked Kiba while staring at him closer. Kiba felt a warm feeling when she began to move closer to him. Right now he's seeing the most beautiful girl from his group-age moving close to him.

"Yes, I… I think so, Hinata-chan…" he answered.

"Well… I-it's not a usual for you… to call me like that…" her face reddened as she heard Kiba called her as Hinata-_chan_. As both of them moved closer to each other, there's someone coming from the bushes behind them.

"Okay… that'll be enough, Doggy-Boy…" suddenly Neji came out from the bushes, he enfolded his hand. Both Kiba and Hinata separated themselves. Both of their faces were blushing.

"What's going on here exactly?" Neji asked suspiciously. Hinata moved to her cousin and smiled to him. "T-there's nothing, Neji-niisan… It's just… Let us go home… H-hanabi is waiting for you, remember?"

Kiba just kept silent as Neji was staring at him for moments before he sighed and decided to leave. "Alright… alright… let us go home, Hinata. But I hope there's really nothing necessary between both of you here… remember that, Doggy-boy…" Neji said to Kiba.

"Tch… Akamaru, let's go!" Kiba nodded his head as he was starting to move his feet together with his dog, leaving Neji and Hinata who both walking into the bushes.

_Damn! That was a great time with Hinata… _Secretly Kiba regretted Neji's coming as Akamaru's bringing him to the farther place.

* * *

_I can't believe that I've missed that feeling already_

* * *

Sakura moaned as Kiba thrust into her womb. She could felt his lingam moved quicker every time he entered her body. Kiba was never bored to her body. In fact Kiba was only addicted to Sakura. At first, it was a surprising fact but on the other hand it seems like Sakura has an unusual appeal and intoxicating beauty that can attract any lady-killer in Konoha.

That evening, they had a special session. Sakura asked if she could stay in his flat that night before they attach in their next mission for finding Sasuke Uchiha by tomorrow morning.

* * *

Previously on that day:

After a short meeting with the rest of Konoha Twelve members, Sakura stopped Kiba just before he got home that afternoon.

"Kiba…" she said to him just after most of the members of group were heading home. "I want to talk to you… Just a moment…"

"Well, Sakura… is there anything I can help?" he asked.

Sakura stared him for a moment before answered softly to him. "Fuck with me tonight…."

"What?!" Kiba shocked for her saying. Sakura replied with annoyed look. "What? It's not like we've never done _that_ before…"

"Yeah… but I've promised to Naruto that I won't do that to you again… actually he resisted it… you knew that he was really angry when he found out that we did _it_… and he asked me to stay away from you or else I'll be—"

"That's fine with me, Kiba. I need you tonight… about Naruto…. That fool's in love with me, so he did it… but I thought you understood about my own condition towards love…" she cut him. At that time Kiba saw Sakura who almost cried again. She looked so fragile.

_Well, she was in love with a psycho bastard Sasuke Uchiha and it remains now, on the other hand Naruto, who's really in love with her and knows that he's rejected, keeps protecting her. And then now, Sakura wants me to fuck with her for getting rid of everything in her minds. Is it fine for me to do this? If only she's not so tempting for me… _Kiba found that it's really difficult for him to encounter Sakura's wish.

"Sa-sakura… forgive me… it's just—"

"I need you badly, Kiba. Comfort me tonight…" Sakura moved closer to him. She ended her pleading with soft kiss in his lips. "Be my Sasuke-kun tonight…"

* * *

"Sa-sasuke-kun…" Sakura moaned as Kiba kept thrusting her.

"_There…" _Kiba thrusted her as finding that she's very into their session. 

"Sasuke-kun… please, don't stop… ah…"

"_There again…" _He thrust her deeper. _"Please… just once… call my name instead of him…" _Kiba squeezed her beautiful breast.

"Aaah… Sasuke-kun… I'm gonna…."

"Sakura, say my name for the last thrust or else we won't finish this…" Kiba pulled out his lingam so sudden and made her pleaded as he kept squeezing her nipples.

"Alright… Kiba…" she pleaded as she pulled him closer to her body. "Please…"

"Call me as the way you call him, Sakura-chan…" Kiba whispered before kissed her cheek.

"Kiba-kun… please…" Sakura pressed her body to him. Felt the two beautiful bulbs were touching his dense body Kiba pulled Sakura's legs to his waist again, and inserted his lingam into her womanhood. "Keep calling me like that, Baby…"

"Kiba-kun… oooh… Kiba-kun…"

"Good, Sakura… that's good…"

* * *

-----------

------

---

"Thank you, Kiba…"

"With pleasure…"

---

"_Knock… knock… knock…" _

---

"Kiba! Put your clothes on… quick…"

---

"_Knock… knock… knock…" _

---

"Shino… I-I just want to talk to him…"

"Hinata, he'll be ready immediately…"

---

"_Knock… knock… knock…" _

---

"Kiba! Hinata is here… wake up… wake up before she activates her Byakugan…"

---

"Hn… I think there's someone in front of the door…"

"There's no one, Sakura… Hmmm…"

"_Knock… knock… knock…" _

"_Kiba-kun!" _

---

"Did I just… hear Hinata's voice?" Sakura asked while hugging him.

"Who's Hinata…?" Kiba shrugged he hugged Sakura deeper.

---

"Hinata, don't look up there! Wait!"

"B-byakugan!"

---

"Hinata is your teammate, Kiba… and she's just activated her Byakugan, it seems…" Sakura tried to wake him up. She rubbed his hair.

"Byaku…gan… What?"

---

"K-kiba-kun… He's with… S-Sakura-chan…???"

"Hinata! Wait!"

"I-I'm sorry… Shino… I'm outta here…"

"Hinata!"

---

---

"Wait, Hinata's here?!" Kiba is finally awakened.

* * *

How's that? Do you like it? I love this story so far… :D

Please review!


End file.
